powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury (DarkBlood Ver)
Characters Rangers :Main article:Jungle Fury Rangers Spirit Rangers :Main article:Spirit Rangers Warriors Beasts Allies *Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson) - A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ and at the end of the series starts to travel through Europe with Dominic. *Flit (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) - A former enemy of Camille. Gekirangers Pai Zhuq Masters *Master Mao He is a previous mentor to the Rangers and Jarrod, He is master of the caracal spirit *Master Phant - He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant, used to create the Elephant Spirit Ranger and tested Lily for her Master Stripes. He is master of the Elephant Spirit. *Master Swoop - He teaches Theo and prior to him RJ, the techniques of the bat, used to created the Bat Spirit Ranger and tested Theo for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Bat Spirit. *Master Finn - RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark, used to the Shark Spirit Ranger and tested Casey for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Shark Spirit. *Master Guin - Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode, she is master of the Penguin Spirit. *Master Rilla - Tests Casey and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Gorilla Spirit. *Master Lope - Tests Theo and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Antelope Spirit. *Master Eagl - She is the holder of the Eagle spirit as she is the teacher of Alexandra Oliver as she then gives her the Eagle spirit and zord Other *Whiger - After stealing Casey's animal spirit he tried to finish him off but he almost fell off a cliff and Casey would not let him fall so he helped him find the other rangers and returned to Casey his animal spirit and his animal spirit manifested as the White Tiger, but is turned into a human and later becomes the white tiger ranger. Civilians *Josh - A kid who Casey taught that the easy way isn't always the right way. *Gabby - Master Phant's niece who Lily teaches to dance. *Luen Martin - Theo's identical twin brother. *Jimmy - A kung-fu student of Casey that also has the Tiger Spirit. *Dr. Silva Jennings - A scientist who found five of the Crystal Eyes. Also is a holder of the Dolphin Spirit, she then later joins the rangers and becomes the Dolphin Ranger. *Maryl Snyder- A geneticist who develops the X5 cloning formula. Villains Dai Shi Clan * Jarrod / Dai Shi - Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, fallen student Jarrod accidentally opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. * Camille - Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. * Rinshi - Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. * Rinshi Beasts Five Fingers of Poison * Rantipede * Gakko * Toady * Stingerella * Naja Overlords *Carnisoar - The Sky Overlord - Dai Shi seeks him to be his master. *Jellica - The Water Overlord - Camille seeks her to replace Carnisoar. *Grizzaka- The Earth Overlord - revived but refuses to take orders from Dai Shi. *Draglore- The Fire Overlord - she is Dai Shi's favourite Overload and who happens to be Dai Shi's daughter Phantom Beasts *Phantom Beast Generals **Snapper - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the Snapping Turtle. **Whiger - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the White Tiger. **Scorch - The leading Phantom Beast General, holding the spirit of the Avalon Dragon. *Phantom Beast Warriors **Sonimax **Dynamir **Unidoom **Runner Rammer **Badrat **Grinder **Osirus **Lepus